Rufus Is Back!
by PeddieFabinaForever4
Summary: It had been a long summer break. Everyone thought Rufus was finally dead, but they might just be wrong. Is he or is he not alive?
1. Chapter 1: Welcomed back by Rufus!

A Peddie/Fabina/Mickoy (Mick&Joy)/Jara

Fanfic

It had been a long summer vacation, and everyone was greeting each other. The one person everyone was eager to greet was Nina Martin.

"Is Nina here yet?" Fabian asked Amber.

"No not yet, but don't worry she will be here!" said Amber who was really eager to greet Nina.

"Have you seen Eddie?" asked Patricia.

"Yeah he was in our room the last time I saw him" said Fabian.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I ran to Eddie's and Fabian's room, but I didn't see him in there. The one place I know he would be in is the kitchen. So I ran there, and looked almost everywhere, but I couldn't see him.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I was eating my hoagie when I heard Patricia screaming my name. So I quickly came up with an Idea. I hid in the laundry room. My plan was going perfectly fine! I heard her saying my name again. _Wait for it... Wait for it… NOW!_ I jumped out of the laundry room and scared her so bad!

"Haha is little Yacker scared?" I said to her.

"I'm gonna get you back for that you dufus!" Patricia told me.

"Hey I'm sorry" I replied. "OW! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Awe is little slime ball hurt?" She asked sarcastically.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I punched his arm hard, but then I kind of felt bad so I gave him a hug.

"Eddie I'm sorry!" I told him giving him a hug.

"Whoa I never thought I'd hear Yacker apologize!" he said and hugged me back.

"Watch it slime ball" I replied.

"I missed you so much Patricia!" he whispered to me.

"I missed you too" I said. I'm not really the person that says "I Love You" but I tried to... It didn't work. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. We moved closer, and closer until our lips met. We didn't want it to end, but eventually I heard Nina's voice. We ended the kiss, and I gave him another hug.

"I'll see ya at dinner Yacker" said Eddie.

I kissed his cheek, and then walked over to Nina. "Hey Nina!" I said to her.

"Hey Patricia!" she replied to me.

**Nina's Point of View**

I was so eager to meet everyone at Anubis house. Especially Fabian, because we hadn't seen each other for a long time. I walked into the house and saw Patricia in the kitchen with Eddie making out so I just took my bags up to my room. Then I walked downstairs to the common room. Just then I saw Patricia walk up to me.

"Hey Nina!" Patricia said to me.

"Hey Patricia!" I replied. "Have you seen Fabian?" I asked her.

"Yeah he's in our room" said Eddie.

"Oh Thanks" I said to Eddie. I ran over to Fabian, and Eddie's room. I knocked on the door, and Fabian opened it.

"Nina! How are you?" said Fabian. I gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much Fabian!" Then he leaned into kiss me. Our lips finally met after a long summer vaction.

**Fabian's Point of View**

I put my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. We were finally broken by Eddie barging into the room, and having a disgusted look on his face. He quickly grabbed his Laptop and ran out of the room. Then me, and Nina started talking about what she did over her summer.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I was walking back to my room to get my laptop. I opened the door and saw Nina, and Fabian making out GROSS! I quickly grabbed my laptop, walked to Patricia's room. I knocked on her door, and she invited me in.

"Hey Yacker" I said to her.

"Hey not to sound rude or anything, but um what are you doing here?" Patricia asked me.

"Well I walked into my room, but saw Nina and Fabian making out Gross!" I told her.

"Yeah that's pretty disgusting" she said.

I sat on the edge of her bed, and put my arm around her. I stared into her greenish eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. I put one arm around her waist Neither of us wanted it to end. We just sat there kissing. Until Joy walked in, and interrupted us.

"Eew" said Joy and she quickly walked out of the room.

I looked back at Patricia, and we started kissing again.

**Joy's Point of View**

Seriously what is this "Let's Make out day!"? Gosh I mean Fabian and Nina were making out. Patricia and Eddie were making out. Amber and Alfie were making out. Even Jerome and Mara were making out! At least no one was making out in the living room. I wouldn't be surprised if Mickey Mouse was making out with Minnie Mouse! I saw Mick walk in and I smiled at him. I felt my heart beating fast. I have a little crush on him.

"Hey Joy where is everyone?" said Mick.

"Oh um they're all busy making out!" I replied.

"Oh well I've wanted to tell you something" said Mick.

"Okay what is it?" I asked him, and looked at him curiously.

He moved closer and said "Joy I'm in love with you"

"You what now?" I said to him. In my heart I was really happy! But my brain was saying something else.

"Yeah I know ridiculous right?" he said with a disappointed look on his face. Right then I decided to let my heart talk.

"Look Mick I… I… I" I was trying to say I love him, but my brain kept saying not to. Just then he moved closer and pressed his lips against mine. Okay so I guess it is "Let's make out day" because apparently everyone (except Victor) was making out. I bet Victor was making out with Corbiere.

**Patricia's Point of View**

Okay me, and Eddie were just making out until "Captain Curfew" called us all to lunch. I smiled at Eddie, and kissed him on his cheek. Then we walked down to dinner holding our hands. You wouldn't believe what me and Eddie saw. JOY and MICK were making out. Apparently we weren't the only ones because we saw Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Mara, Amber, and Alfie standing there with their mouths open.

All of us then slowly walked over to the table, and sat down. Everyone started talking to each other. Then we saw Joy and Mick walk over to the table. Joy was blushing like crazy! I looked at Eddie who was sitting next to me with his signature smirk that always made me blush.

"Okay we all know what just happened when were you gonna tell us about this" I told Joy. Everyone started laughing at Amber who was chanting "Mickoy! Mickoy!" I looked over at Eddie who just stared at me with his signature smirk. I was blushing and he leaned over to kiss me.

"Really guys at the table?" said Alfie who was looking at us Disgusted. Everyone just laughed at his comment.

**Jerome's Point of View**

"Trixie show ur PDA somewhere else we don't need to see it" I commented. Patricia shot her death glare at me while everyone else laughed. Then everyone started chatting again and soon enough everyone started to get up and leave.

"Jerry are you and Mara like an item?" Eddie asked me. I just nodded and said "Yeah".

"EDDIE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Patricia who was really mad at Eddie. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, and ran up to Mara's room.

"Jerome what r u doing here?" asked a very surprised Mara. I kissed her cheek and said "Patricia's screaming at Eddie".

"Oh okay" she said. I just sat there trying looking at Mara.

**Patricia's Point of View**

"EDDIE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted walking into the kitchen. Jerome ran out the room as soon as I came in.

"Whoa Yacker calm down!" Eddie told me. "What happened?" he asked.

"Where are my black lace leggings!" I demeaned shooting one of my death glares at him.

"Would it happen to be this?" he asked waving my leggings in the air. I tried to reach for it but he took it away. "If you want them back you'll have to earn them back!" he said with a smirk on his face. "Let's make a bet" he said thinking about what is going to be about.

"Ok I got it you have to be nice to me for 10 hours!" he said with an evil grin on his face. "Okay fine but if I win you have to be my servant and you also give me my leggings back, but if you win then I'll be your servant for a day" I replied. It was 11 she had to be nice to until 9 o'clock.

"Oh and you call me a cute nickname!" he replied.

"Fine Eddie Bear!" I said. He did his little smirk on me and I blushed. I walked back to room and started listening to music.

**Eddie's Point Of View**

I went upstairs to Patricia's room to see if she was there. When I walked in she wasn't there. I saw a note on her bed. I picked it up and began reading it. It said:

_If want the two girls back you must bring me the exlir of life_

_Or else…_

_-Rufus Zeno_

I took this note to Nina's room because I was involved in the Sibuna gang considering the fact that I'm the Osirian. I went in the room and saw Fabian with the same note.

"Hey Eddie what's that in your hand?" asked Fabian who walked over and starting reading the note. "No… That couldn't mean… But he was… and now he… This is bad!" he said.

"You mean someone kidnapped Patricia, and Nina?" I asked.

"Yeah we have to give him what he wants to get them back!" replied Fabian. He ran down to the cellar, and I followed him. "Here it is!" said Fabian he picked up a glass that said Fake Exlir of Life. He ran outside and I followed him.

**Nina's Point Of View**

I woke up in a barn, and Patricia was sitting next to me. My head hurts so bad. I tried to remember what happened.

*Flashback*  
"Nina you have to guess what Fabian told me… Wait no you can't it's a secret… A Fabina secret" Amber said she walked back out squealing and saying FABINA!

"Wait I can't see what's going on? OUCH!" I screamed.

*Flashback*

I was talking to Amber then something hit me! Okay, but why was Patricia here? Oh god my head hurts so badly! Must sleep…

**Patricia's Point of View**

Wait how did I end up here? Why is Nina here? Let's see if I can remember what happened!

*Flashback*

"Hey Patricia!" Joy came in all happy like.

"When were you gonna tell me you like Mick?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she said, and then she ran out of the room before I could say anything.

"Wait what's going on? Who's there? Help!" I screamed before I was hit on my head.

*Flashback*

Oh that's right someone hit my head! Oh god it hurts so badly! Feeling sleepy…

**Fabian's Point of View**

We reached a barn and saw Rufus's car. "Hide" I whispered to Eddie. We watched the car leave, and we ran into the barn. I saw Nina and Patricia they were both sitting on the floor.

I ran over to Nina and said "Nina! Nina wake up!" I shook her hard, but she didn't react. I picked her up and carried her in my arms.

**Eddie's Point of View**

"Hey Patricia! Patricia wake up it's me Eddie!" I kept shaking her, but she didn't move. At least she was breathing that means she's still alive. I picked her up, and carried her. I was following Fabian back to the house when we heard Nina wake up.

**Fabian's Point of View**

"Fabian where am I?" Nina asked me.

"Don't worry about it now I'll explain when we get back to the house" I told her. She smiled at me, and fell asleep. When we reached the house I took Nina to her room, and laid her down on her bad.

**Eddie's Point of View**

Finally we reached the house, and I took Patricia to my room and put her on my bed. I sat right next to her make sure she would wake up later. After a while I heard her wake up.

"Eddie what happened?" she asked me.

"Patricia your alive!" I said, and gave her a hug.

"Yeah I'm alive you dufus!" she replied. I remembered the bet it wasn't 9 yet that means I won!

"Ha I won the bet!" I told her.

"Fine, but still tell me what happened!" she asked me again. I kissed her lightly, and said "I'll tell you everything lets go up to Nina's room".

"Ouch my foot hurts so badly" she said. I picked her up and took her to Nina's room. She sat next to Nina, while I and Fabian told them everything.

"Rufus kidnapped me again!" I heard Patricia say. "Wait what do you mean again?" I asked her. "I'll tell you later okay?" she replied.

Later I helped Patricia back to her room. "Ok Patricia you have to tell me what you mean by he kidnapped you again!" I asked her.

**Patricia's Point Of View**

I let out a huge sigh, and started to tell him.

"Okay this happened the term before you came" I said. "Nina was new here, and she came here when Joy disappeared so I thought she did something to Joy" I kept saying. He looked at me and nodded. "So after a few days Rufus started to stalk me, and I ended up meeting him later he said he was a private investigator that would help me find Joy" I told him. He laughed when I said that Rufus said he was a private investigator. "He later kidnapped me because he wanted the exlir of life, and he knew Victor would give to him because he kidnapped me" He looked mad when I told about the part where Rufus kidnapped me.

"Later Nina, and Fabian rescued me" I said while looking at me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL RUFUS ZENO!" screamed Eddie. He stood up, but before he could walk away I grabbed his arm.

"Eddie wait" I said grabbing onto his arm. He turned around and looked at me.

"No what if he kidnap's you again" He said to me. "I can't let that happen to you" he said while looking at me.

"I'm sure he won't" I said to him.

"Fine but you'll have to spend the night in my room so he doesn't kidnap you" He told me. "Fine" I said to him. So he helped me to his room and put me on his bed.

"You sleep there, and I'll sleep on Fabian's bed, because he's spending the night in Nina's room" he said. I feel asleep later.

**Nina's Point of View**

"Fabian what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm spending the night in your room so Rufus doesn't come back and kidnap you" Fabian told me.

I looked at him and said "Fabian are you sure where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh I'll just sleep on the floor" He said. So I gave him a pillow, and a blanket. Later though Amber came in.

"What's Fabian doing here...? Wait no don't tell me… You guys are having a Fabina moment!" said Amber. She walked out of the room screaming Fabina!

I rolled my eyes at her, and fell asleep.

"AAHH! Fabian help!" I was screaming. Fabian woke up and screamed "Let her go Rufus!" Then he punched Rufus, and then Rufus disappeared. I gave Fabian and big hug I was scared to let go.

**Fabian's Point Of View**

"It's okay Nina" I whispered to her. I looked at her, and leaned in closer. I pressed my lips against hers. We broke the kiss, and I saw her blush.

"I guess it was good to have you sleep in here after all" she said getting back to her bed. "Thanks Fabian" she smiled at me.

"For what?" I asked her. "For saving my life" she replied. We both smiled at each other, and then she fell asleep.

**Patricia's Point Of View**

I was woken up by Rufus grabbing my arm, and asking where the exlir of life was. Then I heard Eddie wake up and scream "Rufus let go of her!"

"Shut up foolish child" I heard Rufus say he dropped me, and walked over to Eddie. He started to hit Eddie.

"Eddie NO!" I attacked Rufus causing him to fall on the floor. Eddie helped me up, and Rufus grabbed my arm. Eddie grabbed my other arm trying to pull me away from Rufus.

"Leave her alone Rufus" I heard Eddie scream at Rufus. Rufus grabbed Eddie as well, and shoved both of us in his car trunk.

"Patricia are you ok?" He asked me. Tears were coming out of my eyes, I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't.

"Why did you do that you Dufus" I asked him.

"Patricia listen I would do anything to protect you" I heard him say. Tears were still coming out of my eyes. I think Eddie found out that I was crying, because he asked "Why are you crying".

"Because I could have lost you" I told him, and gave him a hug. I felt protected in his arms.

**Amber's Point View**

I heard Nina's scream, and walked up to mine, and her room. I saw Rufus coming, and I hid. I followed Rufus until I saw him shove Nina, and Fabian in the car trunk. I was walking back inside when I tripped over something. I think he heard me.

"Who's there?" I heard him ask. He was walking towards me. I got up and ran to the closest room which was Jerome, and Alfie's room. I ran inside and heard Jerome wake up.

"Amber what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked me. I shushed him, and said "Rufus is after me, he already caught Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie".

"What?" he asked again. "Shut up" I replied. I heard the door knob move.

"Come out… come out where ever you are" I heard him say. He found me, and Jerome, grabbed us both, and shoves us in the back seat of his car. After we reached the barn he shoved all of us into the barn.

"Amber he got you, and Jerome?" Nina asked looking at us.

"Yeah we were hiding, but he found us!" I told her.

Nina's Point of View

"What are we going to do now?"I asked while looking at everyone. "I mean he's pretty much caugth everyone!" I said. I buried my head in my hands, and sighed.

"Hey we can't do anything about it now! Everyone's tired so let's get some sleep" said Fabian.

"Yeah I guess your right" I told him. Everyone went to sleep in their own little spot. I slept between Amber and Fabian. I put my head on Fabian's shoulder, and Amber put her head on my shoulder. I heard Amber fall asleep. Later I heard Fabian fall asleep. I bet everyone was sleeping besides me.

Jerome's Point of View

I walked over to a corner, and sat there. What is Mara going to do if she doesn't see anyone of us? Will anyone find us? I really hope we can get out of here soon. Well I should *yawn* get some... sleep...

Eddie's Point of View

I helped Patricia to a corner, and I sat next to her.

"Do you think we're going to get out of here?" I heard ask me.

I looked at her and replied "Don't worry Yacker someone will figure out a way to get us out of here". She put her head on my shoulder, and asked "But what if no one has an idea?".

"Yacker like I said dont worry about kay? I'll try to get us out of here if no one has an idea" I told her. She let out a little laugh, and soon enough she fell asleep. I put my arm around her shoulder, and soon enough I fell asleep as well.

Fabian's Point of View

I woke up, and checked my watch 8:30 a.m. Well almost everyone was up the only two people still sleeping were Eddie, and Jerome.

"Patricia can you wake up Eddie? And Amber can you wake up Jerome" I asked the both of them. "Yeah sure" replied the both of them. First Amber walked over to wake up Jerome. She took of her shoe, and almost slapped Jerome with it. Before she could Nina told her "Dont slap him with your shoe Amber!" So then Amber kicked Jerome's foot, and he jumped up screaming. That still didn't wake Eddie up! Man is he a deep sleeper!

Then all of us watched Patricia walk over to Eddie. She slapped his face, but still nothing. So then Patricia took Eddie's phone, played classical music, and put it up to Eddie's ear. He woke up screaming "Turn it off! Turn it off Yacker!" So Patricia turned of the music, gave him back his phone, and hit his arm.

"Okay so anyone have an Idea of how to get out of here?" Nina asked patiently. No one answered.

Then Amber suggested "Well I was thinking that the next he opens the door... all of us attack him, and run for our lives". "Acutally that's not a bad idea Amber" I heard Patricia say. "See I'm a little bit of a genius" Amber quoted.

"Okay, but let's change it up a bit" I heard Eddie say.

"I got it... Us boys attack Rufus... While the girls make a run for it... Then us boys also make a run for it" I suggested. Eveyone seemed to agree with that.

Amber's Point of View

We heard a car door shut, and soon enough we heard the barn door open. All of us exchanged looks, and the boys were in front of us. They ran towards Rufus while screaming "CHARGE!". Then me, Nina, and Patrica ran outside. Then soon enough the boys caught up to us!

We looked back, and I heard Nina say "No sign of Rufus!" So then we all ran back to Anubis house. When we all ran through the door Victor started to scream at us for being late.

After Victor walked back to his office Eddie said "Just go make out with Corbiere Victor". We all laughed at his comment, and then all of us went to our rooms. Later all of us walked to school together. Fabian and Nina were whispering cute things to each other, Eddie and Patricia were pranking each other, and Jerome was checking his phone. I was reading a fashion magazine.

Patricia's Point of View

We reached the school, and it was free period. At least we didn't have to explain why we were late. After we came back from school I went up to my room. I heard a knock on my door, and saw Eddie walk in.

"Hey Yacker" he said.

"Are you here to see if I'm kidnapped by Rufus or something" I asked. He laughed at my question, and replied "No I came to ask if you wanted to come to the beach with me tommorow".

"Yeah I'd love to Eddie" I replied. "Oh, and just so you know Fabian, Nina, Jerome, and Mara are coming with us" he said.

"Okay! Hey Eddie you want to work on the homework with me?" I asked. "Yeah sure" he replied. We started working on the homework together. After a while Victor did his famous Pin drop speech, so we kissed goodnight. Later I fell asleep.

Eddie's Point of View

I checked the clock, and it said 10:00 A.M. Me, Fabian, and Jerome got everything we needed, and waited for the girls to come downstairs. I looked at Patricia, and said "Wow Yacker you look great!"

She was wearing Purple cover up, her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had black flipflops on. "You look good too slime ball" she replied.

Patricia's Point of View

Mara was wearing a Pink coverup with white flipflops, her hair was up in a pony tail. Nina was wearing a blue coverup with Turqoise colored flipflops, and her hair was also in a ponytail.

All of us walked down to the beach. Fabian, and Nina were whispering to each other. Jerome, and Mara were talking, and laughing. Me, and Eddie were listening to music. When we got to the beach we sat on a beach towel.

"Let's go in the water Yacker" Eddie told me. "Okay fine" I replied. I took off my purple cover up. Eddie just stared at me.

"What are you staring at slime ball" I asked him. "I'm just admiring how great you look in a bikini Yacker" he replied. I blushed and said "Let's go". Both of us ran down to the water. I put my feet in the water, but it was really cold! Eddie just jumped into the water. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me in.

"It-Its s-sso-so -co-co-cold! I said while shivering. He grabbed me by my waist, and spun me around!

Fabian's Point of View

When we got to the beach I asked Nina to go in the water with me. She smiled and replied "Sure Let's go". She took off her coverup, and we walked over to the water. I went into the water, and grabbed Nina's hand. I pulled her into the water.

"Fabian I can't swim that well" she told me. "Dont worry just grab onto me Nina" I told her. So she grabbed me, and I started to swim. We both laughed it was so silly.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mystery

**Jerome's Point Of View**

Mara, and I were sitting on the beach towel talking. She then asked me If I wanted to go to the ice cream shop with her. I said "Yeah lets go". So we got up to go to the Ice cream, and we both a HUGE ice cream sundae. We couldnt finish it so we both laughed. Then I took some ice cream, and threw at her face. She threw some back at me. We had ice cream all over our face!

"Hey yacker look there are some Ice cream faces" said Eddie while pointing to us. Everyone laughed at his comment, and then I threw some Ice cream at him. He walked over to the shop to get more ice cream, and when he came back we had an all out Ice cream war. The teams were Patricia and Eddie, Fabian and Nina, and Me and Mara. We were all covered in Ice cream so we ran down to the water to get all this Ice cream off us. I splashed water at Mara. Then before you know it we had a water splashing war. Then Mara got a bucket full of wet sand, and threw it at me! It was the best day ever!

**Eddie's Point of View**

When we were having a water splashing war Yacker tackled me, and I fell face first in the water. I saw something shining in the water so I picked it up, shoved it in my pocket, and went back to the war. Later after when all of us were walking back, I took the thing out of my pocket, and looked at it. It was some kind of box thingy with something written on it.

"What's that you got there Eddie?" Patricia asked me. I told her it was nothing, but she didn't believe me. Then she put her right hand up to her eye, and said "Sibuna" but in a whisper so only Me, Nina, and Fabian could hear her. Mara, and Jerome were ahead of us so they couldn't hear us. We all whispered Sibuna, and then I told them how I found the box. Nina picked it up, and her locket started glowing. She put it up to the thing, and it opened up it had a paper with something written in it.

"Sibuna metting in the attic later got it?" she said putting her right hand up to her eye. We all said Sibuna, and then she put the box away, and walked faster to catch up to Jerome, and Mara. Me, and Patrica started listening to music, and then I decided to give her a piggy back ride. So I told her to jump on my back, and she did. I tripped on a rock, and fell she fell on top of me. When she got off me we both sat up laughing. Then I got up, and helped her up. We finally got back to the house.

**Nina's Point of View**

After Victor did his Pin drop speech we waited for like 10 minutes, because he always checks the halls to see if anyone was sneaking around. Finally, after like 30 minutes me and Amber heard a knock on our door. We opened it, and saw Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie standing there with flashlights. We walked up to the Attic, and sat around in a circle. I showed everyone the box thing. I opened it with my locket, and picked up the paper to read it, but we heard footsteps so we went over to the secret room thingy, ( remember this from Season 1 when Nina, and Fabian took the picture thingy from the secret room thingy that Nina opens with her locket) and hid in there. It was really cold in there I forgot to bring my jacket. Fabian had his jacket so we both keeping ourselves warm by sharing his jacket. Alfie gave his sweater or Jacket thing to Amber. Eddie, and Patricia just like sat really close to each other to keep themselves warm. After we heard Victor leave we got back out of the secret room thingy.

"Okay guys I think this may be the begining to our new quest" I told them calmly. "This box has a paper with something written on it" I kept talking. "Okay I'll tell you what happened after me, and Amber got back from dinner".

~Flashback~

"Nina what's that?" Amber asked me.

"I don't know but it has something written inside it" I told her. Then I opened it with my locket. The paper flew out of the box! I was trying to catch it, but then it said "Chosen One! Find the Locket of Ankh".

"Nina! Did that paper just talk to us?" Amber asked me. The paper flew back into the box, and the box closed.

"I think it said to find the Locket of Ankh" I told Amber. What does it even look like? Another mystery! Great!

~Flashback~

"So the paper flew out, and told you to find the Locket of Ankh?" asked Patricia. Just then the paper flew out of the box, and again it started talking "Chosen One! You must find the Locket of Ankh!". Wait I know that voice.

"Fabian listen close to it" I told him. We all fell silent, and listened really closely. "Chosen One! Find the Locket of Ankh"

**What's the locket of Ankh? Will they find it? Another Mystery! Please Review, and I shall write more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Sibuna!

**Nina's Point of View (continued)**

It was Sarah's voice! She's somehow connected to this box. Its like the doll house all over again.

"It's Sarah's voice Fabian! She's connected to the box!" I told Fabian.

"Wait I'm confused who's Sarah?" Eddie asked us. "Look we haven't officially let you in on Sibuna so we'll have to have the ceremony thingy tomorrow" Patricia told him.

"Let's go back to my room Victor might come back again, so it's too risky" I told everyone. We all nodded, and headed back to mine, and Amber's room. Amber and I were sitting on our beds while everyone was sitting on the floor. Amber and I gave them some pillows, and blankets. We were all talking, and slowly everyone started getting sleepy. Then I think everyone fell asleep. So did I.

**Eddie's Point of View**

Nina and Amber gave all of us pillows, and blankets. They didn't have enough blankets so Patricia and I had to share a blanket. Almost everyone fell asleep the Patricia, and I were the only one's awake. Since she was really cold I have gave her the blanket.

"Eddie we can share the blanket" she whispered. So then we both shared the blanket. "Thanks Yacker" I whispered back. She was still kind of shivering. So I wrapped my arms around here, and pulled her into a hug.

"Really Eddie?" she whispered. "Oh come on you know you love this, and besides you were cold" I whispered back. "Maybe" she muttered. She soon fell asleep, and so did I. I woke up to see everyone still sleeping. Yacker was still sleeping in my arms. I got up really slowly so she wouldn't wake up, but she woke up.

"Hey good morning" I whispered to her. "Hey weasel" she whispered back. I checked the time 7:30 a.m.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" I whispered to her. "Y- Ye-Yeah I d-d-did" she replied. She was a little shaky.

"Patricia tell me the truth" I whispered to her. "Alright fine! I had a nightmare okay? That's why I woke up. It was about that ghost Senkhara" she replied a bit shaky when she said Senkhara.

"It's ok Patricia. Senkhara's gone" I told her. She nodded her head, and got up to go to her room. I got up as well it was Sunday today. No one had woken up yet so that was good. I remembered that we were gonna have a Sibuna ceremony thingy today.

**Amber's Point of View**

Since I came up with the Sibuna New comer ceremony thingy I was in charge of it. So all us Sibuna's had gone to our original Sibuna spot. We told Eddie to bring his favorite thing with him. After we got the fire thingy on we told him to throw it in there.

"Wait What! You want me to throw my Mp3 player in there?" Eddie asked us. "Oh come on Eddie All of us had to do the same too! Please! Can't you do this for Sibuna? And me?" Patricia asked him. I knew what she was doing! She can convince people to do anything she asks them to. She was good!

"Oh fine! But I'm doing this because you asked me to Yacker" He replied. Nina, and I said Awww. Patricia rolled her eyes at us. Then Eddie threw it in the fire.

"Ok now you have to say I Eddie Miller being of sounds and minds promise to keep the secret of Anubis house, and stand by my fellow club members Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber" Patricia told him.

"Ok.. I Eddie Miller being of sounds and minds promise to keep the secrets of Anubis house, and stand by my fellow club members Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber" he said.

"These are our scared vows. Let no man or women tear them a sender" said Nina.

**Well what do you think? Did you like it? I know I haven't included our dear 'friend' Rufus! So I will include him or maybe I won't! Please please please review, and I shall write more. **


	4. Chapter 4: A visit in the night!

**Amber's Point of View (continued)**

"I Eddie Miller being of sounds and minds promise to keep the secrets of Anubis house, and stand by my fellow club members Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber" he said.

"These are our scared vows. Let no man or women tear them a sender" said Nina.

**Patricia's Point of View**

"Sibuna" we said while putting our right hand over our right eye. So we all sat down in a circle. We told him everything. The Cup, the Joy disappearance, the pieces, and the whole forming Sibuna thing as well.

"What about that Rufus guy?" he asked. I froze up as soon as he said that. I did not want to talk about him. The whole Sibuna gang knew that I had been having nightmares about the whole being kidnapped by Rufus thing.

"You okay Yacker?" he asked.

"We don't talk about Rufus… It gives her nightmares" Nina replied. I heard something in the forest move. I got up immediately.

"What's wrong Patricia?" Nina asked.

"You okay?" Eddie asked. I nodded no. I'm serious I saw or heard Rufus.

"I want to go back NOW" I replied. I turned around, and started to run. Eddie chased after me.

"Yacker slow down" he replied. I stopped running to take a breath. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Rufus" I replied wordlessly. He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it now" he whispered. I buried my face into his chest. I felt safe in his arms.

"Let's go back now" I whispered. He nodded, and we started to walk. Soon enough the rest of Sibuna caught up with us. We finally got back to the house.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I decided to talk to my Twin sister Nina about the Rufus guy later. Yeah me and her are twins so what? We were all about to walk back to our rooms when I felt Patricia tug on my arm.

"Eddie do you think you can sleep with me in the common room?" she asked. I could tell she was still freaked out about the whole Rufus thing.

"Yeah sure" I replied. A few minutes later Victor did his PIN DROP SPEECH, and went up to his room probably to make out with Corbiere. I walked to the common room, and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Patricia came downstairs.

"Hey Yacker" I said.

"Hey weasel" she replied. She walked over, and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her into a hug. All of the sudden the lights went out. We heard a door open probably the front door.

"Now where is the mask" the voice said. Patricia froze up the minute she recognized the voice. Since I can walk in the dark really well I covered Patricia's mouth, and started to walk back to my room. When we got in I shut the door quietly and locked it so no one could hear. We walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"Patricia? What are you doing here?" A voice none other than Fabian's asked.

"Rufus is in the house. Text everyone not to come out" she whispered. We got out our phones, and texted them the message.

**Amber's Point of View**

I heard my phone buzz, and saw that it was a message from Patricia.

_Don't come outside of your room! Rufus is there. Don't scream or make a loud sound! (Especially Amber or Alfie). Also lock your rooms NOW!_

_-Patricia_

Oh no! It is true! Rufus is back! Oh great! Now I can't go outside! How am I supposed to get my other beauty products? Nina woke up, and read her message.

"No No No! He can't be here" whispered Nina. I walked over to her bed, and sat next to her.

"Nina its okay" I whispered. Oh… That's right I have to lock the door. I got up and locked the door. I sat back on Nina's Bed.

**Alfie's Point of View**

What now? My phone buzzed, and I read my message.

_Don't come outside of your room! Rufus is there. Don't scream or make a loud sound! (Especially Amber or Alfie). Also lock your rooms NOW!_

_-Fabian_

Of course Rufus is back! Great just great! What could possibly go worst? I got up, and locked the door.

"Alfie did u read this message?" Jerome whispered. I nodded. "Of course that's all we need our creepy Rufus 'pal' to stalk us again" he continued.

**Oh no Rufus is back! What's next Victor get's Married? Lol I'm crazy XD. Anyways leave Ideas plz! Oh and Review please please please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Random Facebook Chats!

**Me: I know I haven't included much of Fabina, Amfie, or Jara.**

**Amber: No kidding! I want more of FABINA! Oh and Amfie and Jara! Please!**

**Nina: I agree with Amber! FABINA!**

**Patricia: So you guys don't like Peddie?**

**Eddie: WHAT THE HECK IS FABINA, PEDDIE, JARA, AND AMFIE?**

**Fabian: *Slaps forehead* Fabina is Me, and Nina. Peddie is Patricia and Eddie. Jara is Jerome, and Mara. Amfie is Amber, and Alfie.**

**Patricia: Sometimes I think you're dumber than Amber!**

**Eddie: THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!**

**Amber: Thank you- HEY! **

**Nina: Get on with the story before they start a fight**

**Me: Thanks Nina! AMBER PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE!**

**Mara: House of Anubis, and it's characters DO NOT belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only the Idea's do!**

**Patricia: AMBER PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE! **

**Me: On with the story and Thanks Mara!**

**Nina's Point of View**

Of course Rufus is Back what's next Victor get's married! Actually I think Victor should marry Corbiere. Of course Victor would wear the dress! Why would Corbiere wear it? Ok getting of topic Nina focus! Anyways as I was saying if he comes back for me I swear I will kill him. He is in the house right now. So I can't go down stairs.

"Nina? Nina? Earth to Nina!" whispered Amber.

"What? Oh sorry! I got lost in my thoughts! Text everyone and tell them to get on Facebook!" I told her. She did as I told her to. I got on Facebook, and updated my status.

**Nina 3Fabian Martin: **So Rufus is back isn't that a nice way to start the day!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **Yeah that sure is! (Sarcastically!)

**Patricia Williamson:** I have to be in **Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter**'s and **Eddie HoagieLuver Miller**'s room!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Awww Nines I like your Name! FABINA FOREVER! :D

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **Maybe it's not Rufus! Maybe it's an Alien! D:

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Alfie it's defiantly Rufus! I wonder if he has a Facebook…

**Rufus GiveMeTheMask Zeno: **I do, and I have been stalking you guys on it!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **AHHHH! STALKER! (RUNS AROUND ROOM SCREAMING STALKER)

**Rufus GiveMeTheMask Zeno: **AMBER I NEED YOUR HELP! PINK DRESS OR RED?

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **PINK duh!

**Nine 3Fabian Martin: **CREEP! *THROWS SCISSORS AT*

**Patricia Williamson: ** WERIDO! O_O

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: ***Get's Popcorn, Sits in lawn chair, and Watches*

**Patricia Williamson: ***Takes some Popcorn, grabs another Lawn chair, and watches* Pass me some Popcorn **Eddie HoagieLuver Miller**!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Sure Here *gives popcorn* Anyone else?

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **Me! *sits in another lawn chair, and watches* XD

**Nina 3Fabian Martin:** XD we are soo Random! XD

**Nina 3Fabian Martin **is in a relationship with **Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter!**

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller **is in a relationship with **Patricia Williamson!**

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke **is in a relationship with **Mara Jaffery!**

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington **is in a relationship with **Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis**

**Joy Mercer **is in a relationship with **Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell!**

**Patricia Williamson: **O_O When did this Happen?

**Joy Mercer:** A long time ago you guys were too busy to notice!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Yay! MOY has now happened! :D

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: ** I'M OUT OF POPCORN NOOOOO! MUST GET UNICORN TO POP MY POPCORN! IS TOO LAZY!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **OMG YOU HAVE A UNICORN! SO DO I! MINE PLAYS THE GUITAR! HIS NAME IS GUITAR

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **OMG SO DO I! MINE IS A VERY FASHIONABLE, PINK, GLITTERY, UNICORN! HER NAME IS AMBER! :D

**Patricia Williamson: **SO DO I! MINE IS PURPLE! HER NAME IS YACKER! The nickname that **Eddie HoagieLuver Miller **gave me!

**Nina 3Fabian Martin:** OMG SAME HERE! MINE IS BLUE, AND GLITTERY! HIS NAME IS Fabian!

**Mara Jaffery: **UNICORNS ARE NOT REAL!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **STOP CRUSHING OUR DREAMS! UNICORNS ARE REAL!

**Mara Jaffery: **NO THEY ARE NOT!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington:** *GASP* YOU ARE KILLING UNICORNS STOP IT! BEFORE I GET MY UNICORN TO HURT YOU!

**Mara Jaffery:** UNICORNS AREN'T REAL I TELL YOU**! **

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **HERE LOOK AT THIS PICTURE OF ME, AND MY UNICORN JEROME!

**Mara Jaffery: **O_O Never mind they're real carry on!

**Rufus GiveMeTheMask Zeno: ***Rides in on unicorn* Rufus Shoot dark rainbow at **Nina 3Fabian Martin**

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **GUITAR USE DEFENSE SHIELD!

**Nina 3Fabian Martin: **Thanks Guitar for protecting me

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **Guitar says your welcome! :D

After a while of our random Facebook chat we all got off, and realized that Rufus left. I had to go to the clearing because I left my IPod there by accident. Fabian came with me to help me search for it.

"Alright Fabian you look over there, and I'll look over here" I told him. He nodded, and went to search where I told him to go. Suddenly I felt something grab my wrist.

"AHHH! HELP FABIAN" I screamed. He turned around, and ran towards me.

He stopped and said "Rufus LET HER GO!"

He grabbed my other arm pulled me away from Rufus. Rufus left. I buried my face into his chest, and felt his arms wrap around me.

"You okay Nines?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned in, and we kissed. After a while we broke the kiss, and started to walk back.

"Thanks Fabian" I told him. He looked at me confused.

"For saving me" I said. He laughed, and said "I would do anything to save you Nines". He kissed my forehead.

When we got home Eddie ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Nina your okay!" said Eddie.

"Yeah I am!" I replied. Patricia walked in, and stared at us.

"AHEM" she said. "Eddie you seem over protective of her!" she continued. We broke the hug, and he turned to face her.

"Patricia you don't need to get jealous! Eddie's my twin brother!" I said.

**Fabian's Point of View**

"Eddie is your twin brother?" I said. She nodded, and stared at the ground. I can't believe this! Well they do kind of the same color hair.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that?" I asked her.

"Well, when Eddie first got here we pretended to not know each other! I knew it seemed like we like each other, but we were just pretending! Both of us had agreed not to tell anyone!" she replied.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Eddie! I told you about my twin, but you didn't tell me about yours! And you Nines! I thought we were friends! I guess I was wrong!" said Patricia.

"I'm sorry!" replied Eddie, and Nina.

"It's okay just next time tell me! I want to know!" Patricia said. They both nodded.

After me, and Eddie went to our room we got on Facebook.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller **and **Nina 3Fabian Martin **are twins

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **WHAT? Nines WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke:** O_O I did not see that coming

**Joy Mercer:** WHOA! Now we have two twins that we know about!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **Guys! I heard Victor proposed to Corbiere!

**Nina 3Fabian Martin: **Yes! *Gets out "Victor's Marriage to Corbiere" binder* us girls have planned every single thing!

**Patricia Williamson: **Yup! We planned who's going to wear the dress! Where it's going to be! The cake, the food, the theme, EVERYTHING!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington:** YUP! EVERYTHING! GOOD TIMES!

**Mara Jaffery: **How come I wasn't there?

**Joy Mercer: **You were there, but you practically slept the whole time!

**Me: Hey! Did you guys like the chapter?**

**Amber: I loved it! My Facebook name is awesome! Thanks For giving me an awesome Unicorn! FABINA FOREVER!**

**Alfie: I still think Rufus is an Alien**

**Jerome: Mara was mean in this chapter! UNICORNS ARE REAL!**

**Mara: Why did you make me mean!**

**Me: I didn't mean to sorry!**

**Nina: YES FABINA MOMENTS! **

**Fabian: Nina why didn't you tell me about Eddie being your twin?**

**Me: Patricia?... Patricia!**

***Eddie, and Patricia making out***

**Me: PATRICIA!**

**Patricia: What? **

**Me: DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?**

**Patricia: Yeah I did! I LOVE MY UNICORN!**

**Eddie: Yeah! I have a UNICORN!**

**Me: Fabian? Nina?**

***Sees Fabian, and Nina making out***

**Me: Well I'll just talk to Eddie, and Patricia**

***Sees Eddie, and Patricia making out***

**Me: Jerome, and Mara?**

***Sees Jerome, an Mara making out***

**Me: Amber? Alfie?**

**Amber: ALFIE I TOLD YOU HE ISN'T AN ALIEN!**

**Alfie: THEN WHY WOULD HE HAVE AN UNICORN NAMED RUFUS**

**Amber: ALFIE HE HAS A UNICORN NAMED RUFUS BECAUSE HE WANTS TO!**

**Me: AMBER NO PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE! Guys Please Please Please Review! And I shall write more!**

**Alfie: OH AND LEAVE IDEAS! **

**Me: ALFIE WATCH OUT! AMBER PUT DOWN THE KNIFE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Message

**Me: Hey** **Guys! Ok so last time we left off when the girls were talking on facebook.**

**Amber: Hey Guys! It's me Amber Millington! I'm so happy we got FABINA in the last chapter! I wonder what couples are in this chapter…**

**Me: Really Amber? You have to be the first one don't you!**

**Nina: Um… Amber let other people talk as well!**

**Amber: Sorry Nines! Oh never Mind gotta go! I have to go shopping with Amber! :D**

**Patricia: Oh okay see ya Ambs! **

**Mara: Bye Ambs!**

**Amber: BYE GUYS! *flies away on unicorn***

**Eddie: Yacker we didn't settle this fight yet!**

**Patricia: Not now we have to do the disclaimer!**

**Fabian: Let's Move Nines!**

**Nina: DEFENSIVE MANEUVER 9!**

***Puts metal fences around Peddie***

**Joy: HOUSE OF ANUBIS DOES NOT BELONG TO PEDDIEFABINAFOREVER4! ONLY ZE IDEAS!**

**Mara: Joy your French?**

**Mick: She's part Italian**

**Jerome: ON WITH THE STORY I WANT TO SEE MY UNICORN! :D**

**Patricia's Point of View**

I can't believe this! Victor won't let us leave our rooms unless we have to go to the bathroom, eat dinner, or go to school! This is bad! I hate being in one room all the time! That is why I came up with a plan! I told everyone to meet in the attic later.

So until we are able to leave our rooms again we all have to stay on Facebook! Lucky for us that facebook has video calling! At least I'll be able to see people other than Mara, Joy, Yacker, or Mick. Mick is Joy's unicorn. Yacker is my unicorn.

**Patricia Williamson: **Anyone up for Video chat? Is soo bored!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **Nah I gotta practice my Guitar with my unicorn Guitar

**Nina 3Fabian Martin **changed her name to **Nina LuvsFabian Martin**

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Did you get Ur present yet?

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **What Present?

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Check under Ur bed

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: ***Checks under bed* AHHHH! EDDIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU PUT SPIDERS UNDER MY BED

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Is Felling Evil MWA HAHAHA

**Patricia Williamson: **Hey Eddie! Did you check your hair yet?

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **No Why? *Looks at mirror* PATRICIA YOU TURNED MY HAIR BLUE?

**Patricia Williamson: **MWA HAHAHA Maybe I did! Maybe I didn't!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Patricia Tell me the truth!

**Patricia Williamson: **NEVER! HAHAHA!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **YAY! GIRLS :2 GUYS :1

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **What are you guys talking about?

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **Well My dear Mara… Its guys vs. girls Prank week!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **Seems that the girls are winning though!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **Oh Shut up Mick! D:

**Patricia Williamson: **IS HYPED UP ON COFFEE!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **NOOO!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **DEFENSIVE MANEUVER 10! *Has brick wall around me and Nines*

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **I'M COMING TO YOUR ROOM NOW TO TAKE AWAY YOUR COFFEE!

**Patricia Williamson: **NOOOO! *Hides*

Getting a Video call request from** Eddie HoagieLuver Miller **Accept or Decline? I clicked accept, and saw Eddie. His hair was blue! HAHAHA! *Sips Coffee*

"Put the coffee down Yacker" he said.

"NEVER!" I replied. So we both argued until it was time for us to go to the attic. When Igot there Eddie and I were the only people there so far.

"EDDIE!" I said. I ran up to him, and we hugged each other.

"Oh Finally I get to see my Yacker again!" he replied.

**Jerome's Point of View**

I went up to the attic with Mara, and my unicorn Jerome. When we got there Eddie, and Patricia were sitting on the floor talking. Mara and I sat next to them. I told my unicorn to talk to Eddie, and Patricia's Unicorn.

"Hey guys" said Patricia.

"Did anyone bring any coffee or chocolate?" Eddie asked. I nodded and give him chocolate. It was a very bad idea.

"Great job Jerome! Where's my coffee?" she asked. I gave her coffee which was also a very bad idea.I heard the door open, and saw Nina and Fabian come in with some food.

"JEROME WHAT DID YOU DO" Nina and Fabian asked.

"Well Jerome gave Eddie chocolate and Patricia coffee" said Mara.

"We're lucky that it doesn't last for a long time! Well the chocolate hyperness! The coffee hyperness lasts for a really long time" said Fabian. We saw Eddie walking towards us.

"FABIAN DEFENSIVE MANEUVER 6" whispered Nina. A glass circle surrounded us, and we could see through it. It also had a door on the back.

"Really guys?" I asked.

"Well Jerome this is an invisible wall, we can see them, but they can't see the glass or us or hear us!" Fabian said. The door opened, and we saw Alfie, and Amber come in. Nina opened the door, and pulled both of them in.

"Guys it's just us calm down!" said Nina.

"Let me guess… Jerome gave Eddie chocolate, and Patricia coffee! Then you guys put up Defensive Maneuver 6" Alfie said. Wow he's a really good guesser.

"Yes that's exactly what happened" said Mara. After a while Eddie calmed down, but Patricia was still hyper. Nina opened the door, pulled Eddie inside, and closed the door

"What is going on?" he asked.

"PATRICIA COFFEE HYPERNESS" screamed Nina.

"OH NO! THIS IS BAD!" he yelled back. We watched Joy, and Mick come in. Mara opened the door, and pulled them inside. She closed the door.

"What is going-"she asked. Nina interrupted her, and told her everything. After a while everyone fell asleep.

**Eddie's Point of View**

After everyone fell asleep I stayed up. A few minutes later Yacker became tired, and fell asleep. I stepped out of the glass circle. We could use it to sneak around the house. Anyways I walked over to Yacker, and picked her up.

"Let go of me you dufus" she said.

"Calm down I'm only taking you to your room" I said.

"Sure you are" she said. When I reached her room, I opened the door, and walked over to her bed. I put her down on the bed, and ran out as soon as I could.

"EDDIE!" she screamed. I looked inside and saw that she was on her bed with her knees close to her chest. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Yacker?" I asked. She turned away from me, and faced the wall. "Yacker?" I said. She mumbled something but I don't know what she said.

"What?" I said. She turned, and faced me.

"Rufus" she said. My eyes widened when she said that

"What about him?" I asked her.

"He texted me saying He was going to hurt me. He said he was going to get revenge" she said. I wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her face into my chest. I held her tight. I promise myself I will never let her get hurt ever.

"Don't worry I won't let him come near you!" I said. I had to make sure that Patricia would be safe. I have an Idea! What if I tell everyone we need to use defensive maneuver 6 to protect my Yacker. They would let us use it. I took out my phone and texted Nina. I got a text back from Nina and It said: Sure but what are we going to tell Victor? She went to visit her parents? That was actually a good idea! I texted her back. A few minutes later we saw the door open, and I knew it was Nina and the rest of them in the Glass circle. Its door opened and we could see inside it. Fabian was driving the thing, while everyone else was sleeping.

"Come on Patricia lets go in there" I told her. I picked her up and took her in the glass circle. I put her on a couch in the glass circle. Fabian decided to keep the circle in our room so I could watch her. We dropped everyone off in their rooms except for Patricia. When we got to our room we put the circle next to my bed. Fabian and I got out of the circle, and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning, and saw Fabian was still sleeping. I had the key for the circle so I could get inside it. You can only see it if you have the key. I opened the door, and walked in. I saw that Patricia was already awake.

"Morning Yacker" I said as I walked over to her.

"Morning Weasel" she replied. I sat down next to her.

"You want something to eat?" I asked her. Since Trudy was the House Mother again she would let us eat in our rooms.

"Yes!" Patricia said. I smiled at her, and walked out. I walked to the kitchen, and grabbed fruits, pancakes, and waffles. I walked back, and entered the circle (He still had the key). I sat down next to her, and gave her the plate full of food.

"Thanks Slime ball" she replied. I smiled at her, and got up.

"Well Since we don't have school today because its Saturday I'm going to go freshen up!" I said. She smiled at me, and I walked out. I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**Nina's Point of View**

I got a text from Eddie, and it said that he wanted me to watch Patricia. I grabbed the circle's key, and walked downstairs to Eddie and Fabian's room.

"Miss Martin where do you think you are going?" Victor asked. I turned around, and smiled at him.

"Oh the girls bathroom is out of toothpaste so I'm going to ask Trudy where she keeps it" I told him. I was really good at lying, because I was used to lying to him all the time.

"Very well Carry on" he said as he walked back to his office. I walked to Fabian and Eddie's room. I knocked on the door, and Fabian opened it.

"Hey sorry I'm late Victor was asking me where I was going, and I had to lied" I told Fabian.

"It's okay" he replied. I walked over to the circle, and opened the door.

"Hey Patricia" I said as I walked in.

"Hey Nina" she replied. She was already eating. I guess she was really hungry from last night. I sat in the chair across from the couch.

"So did you get any sleep?" I asked her.

"Kind of… At first… Then I had a nightmare, and woke up" she replied.

"About…" I asked.

"You know how I told you when Rufus grabbed onto my foot while I tried to escape… Apparently that's what it was about… I was trying to escape, but he caught me and that's when I woke up…" she said. Eddie walked in. At least he was dressed in clean clothes. I was still in my in my night clothes.

"Wait you never told me about what happened when Rufus kidnapped you" he said to Patricia. He closed the circle's door.

"It's because I have nightmares about it every time I talked about it" she replied. I said "….

**Me: Dun Dun DUH! What did Nina say?**

**Nina: Fudge! Even I want to know what I said!**

**Patricia: Me too! PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Eddie: Where is my Unicorn?**

**Amber: I'm back!**

**Alfie: WHEN ARE VICTOR AND CORBIERE GOING TO GET MARRIED?**

**Mara: I thought you were kidding about that!**

**Joy: AHH! MUST ORDER CAKE, AND GET DECORATIONS, AND….**

**Mick: Calm down Joy…**

**Jerome: I'm a kitty Meow!**

**Mara: OMG HE'S MINE!**

**Victor: What did I say about having Pet's?**

**Fabian: SHUT UP! *Drop kicks Victor off the roof***

**Joy: MUST GET DRESS AND INVITES….**

**Mara: *Throws ball of Yarn***

**Eddie: I am soo confused!**

**Patricia: You want this Hoagie? You want it Eddie?**

**Eddie: Arf Arf! **

**Fabian: O_O**

**Nina: YOU ARE NOT A DOG IDIOT!**

**Eddie: SHUT UP LITTLE SISTER!**

**Nina: I'M NOT THE LITTLE SISTER, WE ARE TWINS, AND MAKE ME!**

**Eddie: You want this ice cream? You want it Nina? Go fetch! *Throws Ice Cream***

**Nina: *Chases after Ice Cream***

**Me: Let's just say good bye please!**

**Everyone: Thanks for Reading! PLEASE REVIEW, AND LEAVE IDEAS!**

**Alfie: Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7: Newbie! Aka SIS!

**Me: Okay so I decided I should continue Rufus is Back! By the way I'm taking down the New Mystery... It was just a sequel to Rufus is back... Plus all of those Chapter of New Mystery will go on here..**

**Amber: Please tell me you've changed them up!**

**Nina: She probably will right?**

**Me: Yeah! **

**Patricia: NO JOY! AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT WEARING PINK IN MY WHOLE LIFE! EVER!**

**Amber: So I was think that the chapter starts out with a Moy moment**

***Bell Dings***

**Alfie: I got it! *Opens door* Piper! What are you doing here?**

**Piper: Oh I thought I'd visit my sister**

**Amber: And then It should be like a major Jara moment at the end, and-**

**Piper: Amber! Hey how are you!**

**Amber: OMG Piper over here! *Drags Piper, and sits next to her***

**Piper: So what are you girls talking about?**

**Joy: We're talking about how this story should include couple moments!**

**Piper: OMG Let's talk more!**

**Nina: As I was saying…**

**Me: Let's start the story...**

**Nina: Oh Yeah! House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Nina! So we were at...**

**Eddie's Point of View**

Nina was about to say something when Trudy called my name. I walked to the common room and saw Trudy standing there.

"Eddie There you are! I have some news for you" Trudy said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're little sister is coming here today! And she's going to school here!" Trudy said.

"WHAT?" I asked. Well I kinda screamed it.

"Yup!" She squealed and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't happy. I was angry. No scratch that- I was Mad! I walked back to mine, and Fabian's room. Nina was sitting on Fabian's bed and Patricia was sitting on my bed. They must have got out of the cirlce. Oh well.

"We heard you scream... What happened?" Nina asked.

"Stella's coming here" I said. Nina stood up, and screamed "WHAT?"

"I know!" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Um... Who is Stella?" Patricia asked.

"Mine and Nina's younger sister" I muttered.

"Oh..." Patricia said.

"YAY! SHE'S COMING HERE!" Nina squealed jumping up and down.

"WHAT? That's not something to be happy about!" I said.

"YES IT IS! She's our younger sister!" Nina said.

"I know! I like her too... It's just... sometimes she gets on my nerves!" I said. Just then the door bell rung. We walked out into the hallway, and stood there while Trudy opened the door.

"Oh come on in Sweetie!" Trudy said. There she was. Standing there with a big smile on her face. She has dirty blonde hair like Nina's, brown eyes, and a little bit tanned skin.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIVE I'M STANDING IN THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS!" Stella squealed walking in. She turned around and saw us. "NINA! EDDIE!" She squealed running towards us and giving us a hug.

"STELLA!" Nina squealed.

"What's with the squealing!" A voice said.

**Nina's Point of View**

We looked at the stairs, and saw Amber.

"Good morning Amber!" I said.

"Morning Neens" She replied.

"This is my sister Stella!" I said pointing to Stella.

"OMG Is my hair a mess? Do I look okay?" Amber asked quickly.

"You look fine" Stella said.

"Anyways I have to go get ready! I have to do my hair, take a bath, change into school clothes, and obviously do Nina's hair" Amber said pointing to my hair.

"You're rooming with Nina and Amber by the way" Trudy said to Stella.

"Eep! Come on let's go!" I said grabbing Stella's wrist and pulling her upstairs.

"Who's gonna take my bags?" Stella asked.

"Eddie take Stella's bag up to my, Amber and her room" I said.

"No thanks!" Eddie said walking back to his, and Fabian's room. Patricia went to her room to get ready. I walked back downstairs and took Stella's bags back upstairs to our rooms. Amber, Stella, and I got ready for school, and walked downstairs to breakfast. Patricia was their so I don't think they have told Victor that she was visiting her family. Oh well.

After breakfast we all walked to school together and Eddie and I introduced Stella to everyone.

"So she's your little sister?" Jerome asked.

"Yea" I replied.

"How old is she?" Mara asked.

"15" Stella said.

So after we got home from school. Sibuna went upstairs to Mine, Amber, and Stella's room. Luckily Stella wasn't there.

"So Sibunas I've been wanting to talk to you guys" I said.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Is it about the box?" Fabian asked. I nodded.

"I've been having a few ideas to where our clue might be but I'm not sure…" I said.

"Awesome! Wait how? And where?" Amber whispered.

"Well I take the box with me everywhere I go, at school I keep it in my bag, but every time I'm near the Patricia's locker it lights up…" I said. We all looked at Patricia.

"What?" She replied. We shrugged and they all looked at me.

"Maybe it's behind Patricia's locker!" Alfie whispered. We all looked at him. He shrugged.

"Actually let's go check now!" Fabian suggested. We nodded and left the room. We walked back to school and went up to the lockers. Patricia's locker was next to mine. Luckily I brought the box with me.

"See look it's glowing!" I said pointing to the box in my hand.

"Whoa" Alfie said. We put it near Patricia's locker and it glowed brighter.

"Wait! I know how to get there!" Eddie said.

"Without moving the lockers?" Patricia asked. Eddie nodded.

"How?" Amber asked.

"Through there!" Eddie said pointing to the ventilation shaft next to the lockers. It was big enough to fit two people in there at once. Fabian took off the baracade thing.

"Wait you'll need a torch" Patricia said.

"Torch?" Eddie asked.

"Flashlight" I said.

"Oh right!" He said. Patricia gave him a flashlight or Torch, and he crawled in. A few minutes later he came out of the ventilation shaft.

"Did you get anything?" I asked.

"This" He said taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. Fabian took the piece of paper while Alfie put back that baracade thingy.

"Yup next clue here" Fabian said.

"Sibuna" We all said putting our right hand over our right eye. We walked back to the house. We walked to our rooms, changed, and went to the common room.

Everyone was sitting in the common room doing something. Mara is reading a book, Jerome is playing a game, Eddie and Patricia listening to music, Amber is looking at herself in her mirror, Fabian working on homework, Joy is on her laptop, Alfie is planning pranks, Stella reading a magazine. and Mick is working on sports.

"Whoa wait... Did we tell her about the Aliens?" Alfie asked pointing to Stella.

"ALFIE!" We all yelled.

"What? They visted me last night!" Alfie said.

"OMG!" Stella screamed.

"WHAT?" We all asked.

"Those colors are not fall colors!" Stella said. We all rolled our eyes, and went back to working on whatever we were working on except Amber.

"What? Show me!" Amber said looking at Stella's magazine. I was reading Twilight. I don't know what team I am on. Team Edward? or Team Jacob? I ignored the thought and went back to reading.

**Amber's Point of View**

OMG Stella could like my unknown twin. She loves the same things as me. Fashion! We could be like the Duo Fashionista's of Anubis House.

"OMG We should sooo go shopping tomorrow" I said.

"OMG Yes!" Stella replied.

"We're not coming!" Everyone else except Nina, Joy, and Mara said.

"NO YOU HAVE TO COME!" I said.

"NO!" they replied. I screamed.

"You guys are gonna give in" Stella said while flipping through her magazine. I was still screaming.

"NO!" they all replied.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2" Stella said.

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Everyone said. I stopped screaming.

"Yay! Thanks!" I said.

Victor walked into the common room and he brought a ipod stereo with him. Stella smiled and give him her ipod. He pullged in the Ipod into the iPod stereo. I'm sexy and I know it started playing. Victor started to dance to and started singing.

_When I walk in the room yeah this is what I see_

_Corbiere drops dead and is staring at me_

_I don't have muscles, and I am really weak_

_And I'm afraid to show it, show it, show it_

_I'm Victor and I know it!_

_Check it out_

_Roden, Roden, Roden, Roden, Roden, Marr_

_Roden, Roden, Marr, Marr, Marr!_

_Ah! Corbiere look at my body [x3]_

_Ah.. I don't work out! _

_Ah! Corbiere look at my body [x3]_

_Ah.. I don't work out! _

_When I walk in the room yeah this is what I see_

_Corbiere drops dead and is staring at me_

_I don't have muscles, and I am really weak_

_And I'm afraid to show it, show it, show it_

_I'm Victor and I know it!_

He stops, and we all burst out laughing. He growls and leaves the room.

"Anyone record that?" Fabian asked.

"I DID!" Eddie said.

"Who in the world came up with that idea?" I asked.

"I did!" _ said.

**Me: Yay! Back to cliffy's!**

**Amber: NOOOOO!**

**Piper: I'm victor and I know it! SOO FUNNY!**

**Me: Thank you! I came up with it!**

**Alfie: *Falls of chair in amazement and starts laughing***

**Patricia: What happened to that Rufus threat?**

**Me: It's gonna be in the next chapter!**

**Amber: It did not have Fabina moments! Or Jara moments, or Peddie moments, or Amfie moments, or even Moy moments! *cries***

**Nina: Amber! It'll be in the next chapter! Right?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Amber: *Stops crying * Yay!**

**Eddie: LMFAO! **

**Fabian: PARTY ROCK ANTHEM!**

**Jerome: SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Me: *Plugs iPhone into iPhone speakers and plays Party rock Anthem* **

**Everyone: *Starts shuffling and sings along* **

_**Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time**_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that**_

_**Everyday I'm shufflin' Shufflin', shufflin'-**_

**Victor: ALRIGHT ENOUGH LOUD NOISE! **

**Me: *Pauses Song* **

**Victor: I HAVE HADE IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR LOUD NOISE! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?**

**Me: *Plays _ _ Song***

**Everyone: SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! *Starts singing along to Sorry for Party Rocking!**

_**Let's go People always say that my music's loud Sorry for party rocking! Neighbors complain saying turn it down! Sorry for party rocking! Haters don't like we got the spotlight Sorry for party rocking!**_

**Me: Later Guys! **


End file.
